


Dripping like a saturated sunrise

by lets_b_goblins



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Infinite Noise - Lauren Shippen
Genre: M/M, this is literally so impulsive I'm not even going to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_b_goblins/pseuds/lets_b_goblins
Summary: This is a creative writing piece I did in class where we had to write an alphabet story (basically every sentence has to start with a letter of the alphabet in order) so it's not canonical nor is it my best work, but I kinda like it so here you go!(Title is from Colors by Halsey)
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dripping like a saturated sunrise

A superpower is supposed to be cool, right? Batman, Superman, they’re our generation’s greek heroes. Cool powers and cool people, that’s the trick. Didn’t they have superpowers that made it worse for them?

 _Empathy_. Freaking perfect.

 _God_ it is bright. Hot, hot pink; that’s a lovely combination of anger and jealousy. Inky, black sludge; nerves. _Just breathe, Caleb,_ that’s what Dr. Bright would say. _Keep a distance between your feelings and others._ Like it’s that simple.

Mushy orange rises next to me; that kid Moses feels stupid, stupid pride because his life is freaking perfect. _No, Caleb, I scold myself_ , unclenching my fist and thinking, _poor kid deals with enough, you shouldn’t hate him for being happy._ Of course, I can’t control how I feel. Pretty much no one can.

“-Quiz coming up next week,” the teacher, is saying, raising his voice. “Remember to study!” he doesn’t mean to, but he glances over at me.

 _Studying_ isn’t the issue. The issue is everyone has their own stupid problems and emotions I have to sort through just so I can focus for _once_. Under the desk, where no one can see me, I start to fidget, pulling on my fingers till they make a satisfying _pop_. Very few people know jack about math, even if they pretend differently, so trying to practice in class is impossible.

 _Work, people_.

X=what?

Yellow, bright and sunny rises up to my head, meeting a blue streak finding its way to me. Zebra-like strips form, green blending the two colors together, and I look up, wondering where this feeling is coming from.

 _Adam_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and check out some of my other, better fics!


End file.
